


Elfing Hand

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-28
Updated: 2005-03-28
Packaged: 2020-06-09 14:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19477879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Elfing Hand

"Why is your flat always so immaculate?" Aziraphale asked grumpily. "I _never_ have time to tidy up the shop. I'm always so _busy_ \- are you sure you're doing your fair share of work?"

Crowley opened the £2.99 bottle of Merlot he'd picked up in Sainsburys, and nodded in satisfaction as an altogether better vintage poured into the glasses.

"First," he said, "by 'busy' I assume you mean 'spend all your time reading' and second, I get the cleaners in."

"Really?" Aziraphale said. "Goodness. I can't quite imagine you poring over the small ads, looking for a woman to do for you."

Crowley shrugged and sipped his wine.

"If you know where to look, you can get efficient, traditional help," he said. "You needn't worry that I'm exploiting some poor unfortunate from a developing country."

He poured some wine into a saucer and turned it to fresh, creamy milk with a wave of his hand, setting it carefully at the edge of the hearth. He gave Aziraphale's surprised, sceptical expression a cheerful smirk.

"Besides," he said, "it's not like elves understand the concept of minimum wage."


End file.
